She Doesn't
by Little Blue Fairy
Summary: Set in seventh year, Lily returns from rounds to a sleeping James who was supposed to patrol with her...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own my creativity

This is my first time so bear with me

Lily stepped into the common room and looked around. It was empty except for one chair by the fireplace where James was slumped over his papers. Lily walked over to the fireplace and stood over him.

_At least he is doing what he said he had to do,_ Lily thought while regretting yelling at him earlier. Lily took a paper out her bag and transfigured into a blanket. As she was covering James up one of the papers caught her eye.

_Why does she hate me?_

Lily bent over and wrote a quick answer on the paper and quietly went to bed.

James stretched as he woke up.

_So much for finishing this early so I could help Lily with patrolling the halls._ James grimaced at the thought of their fight today. He really should plan ahead when papers were due so soon after the full moon. He stood collecting the scattered papers when he saw his scratch paper.

_Why does she hate me?_

_She doesn't_

"Lame prank Sirius," James growled. He went back up his room and went to sleep but not before getting Sirius back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own my creativity

Chapter 2

"Mr. Black I am sure I will regret asking but what is your excuse for being late this morning?" asked Professor McGonagall as Sirius walked into the classroom after the lecture had begun.

"Well, if you must know I have an absolute wanker for a best friend," Sirius answered lazily as he hit the back of James' head.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," she sighed and went back to teaching.

Lily was having a hard time concentrating with James in class. She kept wondering what his reaction was when he saw that note. She knew better than to try to catch his eye in class. Professor McGonagall was very strict about paying attention and class.

_He probably didn't even notice, _Lily thought as she sighed. Remus was sitting next to her noticed her big sigh. _Finally class is over, _Lily picked up her book and was out the door when Remus reached out and caught by the arm. He pulled into a quiet hallway nearby.

"How are you, Lils?" asked Remus, "You seemed distracted today."

Lily looked at the floor, trying to decide how much to tell her friend who just happened to be James' friend as well.

"Come on Lily, it will not be long before someone sees us back here," Remus smiled and added, "Wouldn't want James to think the worst, right?

Lily blushed but Remus ignored her discomfort. He had almost given up hope for his two friends to ever get along and it looked it things were finally looking up.

"Alright I will tell you but no laughing got it?"

"Of course, you know you can trust me."

"Last night I came back from patrols and James was in the common room. He had fallen asleep over his work so I put a blanket over him. Big deal, what are you going to tell him I developed a soft spot?"

"Something else must have happened; otherwise you wouldn't be as squirmy." Remus pointed out crossing his arms across his chest.

Lily stuck out her tongue with a smile. Remus knew her too well for her liking somedays.

"Fine, one of James' scratch papers caught my eye. It had a question on it, so I answered it" Lily declared matter-of-factly.

"Ah ha, I saw the note. James came back into the room this morning and went after Sirius. He thought Sirius was pulling a prank on him. Of course Sirius denied having anything to do with it." Remus peered down at her with a smile "So are you going to tell him or should I?"

"Remus! That isn't even a bit funny." pouted Lily. Remus looked down the hall and noticed a few classmates glancing their way.

"We have to get to class. Nevertheless Lily," he caught her as she turned to leave, "James needs to know. I would rather you tell him, but then again maybe you will chicken out. Maybe I should blackmail you."

"Okay fine I will tell him, even if I have no clue why it is so important that he knows." Lily pulled away

"You know why it is important otherwise you wouldn't have written the note." Remus called after her.


	3. Chapter 3

I only own my creativity

At lunch time…

"Does anyone happen to know why everyone keeps looking this way and whispering?" complained Sirius as he took another bite of his biscuit. "I feel as if we are on display at one of those muggle places with the monkeys."

"It is called a zoo Sirius." said Peter as he sat down. "Although I don't know why, maybe they are expecting something; maybe someone is planning on getting us back finally for all the pranks." Remus looked over at James to make sure he wasn't going to choke on something before he spoke.

"Oh, haven't you heard, apparently Lily and I were snogging in the hallway." Remus said lightly. Remus knew that James knew he would never go behind James' back and steal his girl, even if said girl wasn't his at the moment. Furthermore, he knew it would be best if he told James about the rumors first rather hearing them from some stupid first years.

"Remus you sly dog I hope you live to see her again" Sirius half-heartedly taunted as he leaned back in he seat, glancing between his two friends.

"I did notice you disappeared quickly after class." James said, knowing that Remus would clear things up. He trusted his friend but he still wanted to know what was going on. Remus paused to think of the best explanation since he wanted to give Lily the chance to talk to James herself like she said she would.

"Well?" asked Peter, who was always uneasy when his friends fought.

"Lily needed someone to talk to about something that was bothering her. So I was hust there to be her supportive friend." Remus answered hoping that would be enough. He hated misleading his friends but Lily needed a chance to tell James. James nodded and they all went back to lunch.

"So Lily, what is this we hear about you and Remus snogging in the hallways." Alice smiled as Lily started to turn red at the smallest of teasing.

"You know you should be more careful if you are going out with one of James' friends." Marissa tried to keep a straight face as she joined Alice in taunting Lily. "Although I had no idea that Remus would do such a thing to one of his best mates." Alice and Marissa smirked as Lily groaned. Lily got riled up rather easily which made teasing Alice's and Marissa's favorite way of getting information out of her.

"There was no snogging, not a single kiss! Not that I am unhappy with that either." Lily said as she looked pointedly at both of them, making sure that her two friends didn't start teasing her about something else. "It is incredible that my best mates would believe such hearsay."

"Aw, Lil you know we don't believe it." Marissa patted her on the shoulder reassuringly.

"But it sure is fun to watch you get so upset." Alice remarked

"I hate gossip." Lily growled and snarled at a girl that was staring at her from the next table over, "What are you looking at?"

"Whoa Lily, calm down. So what were you doing with Remus in the corridors then?" asked Alice trying to distract her anger from the poor girl

"He was just giving me some advice on something that has me anxious. And no I do not want to talk about it right now." Lily then proceeded to stuff her mouth so she couldn't answer any more questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay some of you who have read this before might notice a few changes. I decided to revisit this fic. Anyways, I might write more but so far I am not sure what I would add to this story. Either way I hope you enjoy my stories.

I only own my creativity

Two days had pasted since Remus and Lily had talked. Lily had avoided James as much as possible, basically ignoring any duties that would make them have to be around each other. She hated being irresponsible but it was either that or face him. James on the other hand was tired of being shunned, so he pulled out the map he had made with his friends. It showed where everyone on the grounds could be located. He found the dot that represented Lily and headed in that direction. He noticed that he had passed where the map said she would be._ She probably doesn't even want to see me. I should just leave her alone_. James sighed and turned back, but something caught the back of his cloak and pulled him into a hidden passageway covered by drapes.

"Hey!" James exclaimed rather loudly before a slender hand covered his mouth.

"Quiet, do you want to get us in trouble? It might ruin your reputation of being the best at not getting caught." James could hear Lily smile in the last part as she lowered her hand from his mouth.

"So sorry, I am not used to being pulled into secluded areas by you, Evans." His eyes had adjusted now and he could see her a bit better, "So why the secret meeting?"

"I don't do coy and I don't always have a lot of tact. I am a very blunt person…" Lily rambled as she played with her hair nervously.

"Yes, I know, you certainly have always been truthful with me." James teased as leaned back against the wall.

"Truthful is a nice way of saying I don't think before I speak but thank you anyways," James opened his mouth but Lily held up her hand, "and before you interrupt me again I need you to listen. Okay?" She waited for him to nod and started again. "I wrote the note. It wasn't Sirius or anyone else playing a trick on you. It was me. I saw the question and answered it." Lily looked at her shoes. _There, I said it._

"Wait, what are you talking about?" James asked rather confused by Lily who was usually more articulate.

"The note that said she doesn't you idiot. The one that you thought Sirius wrote to play a trick on you. Where I basically said I do not hate you James." Lily shook her head, mostly out of embarrassment.

"Sorry Evans, you are doing such a great job convincing me that I don't know why I would think otherwise. Oh but there are all those times you got angry at me and…"

"Hate is a strong word and I do not hate you. Really you are okay to be around when you aren't annoying."

"Thanks," James said then paused, "I think. Look Evans…"

"Why are you still calling me Evans? I called you by your first name."

"I have bad experiences with calling you by your first name. You seem to get more upset when I use it so I would need your permission which I guess you just gave." James finished awkwardly. "Okay so what does this mean?"

"Were you dropped as a baby?" Lily whispered loudly, starting to become exasperated, "I already told you…"

"You don't hate me," James and Lily said at the same time. "Okay so does that mean we can be friends now?" James asked. "Or that I can hit on you without you screaming? Or maybe I can…"

"James, you are doing a great job at convincing me that maybe I should have never told you that it was me. Look, lets just say truce and shake hands?" Lily stuck out her hand.

"Okay," James took her hand, "I don't hate you and you don't hate me so we are…"

"Acquaintances," Lily offered.

"Acquaintances don't have a complicated relationship." James countered hoping for something more than barely strangers.

"Fine, acquaintances with an odd relationship that might make others think they are actually more." Lily took her hand back.

"More what?" James asked pulling the curtains back to let her out.

"I guess we will just have to figure that out." They smiled at each other, Lily's smile was small and James' was huge, and then went their separate ways.


End file.
